Hetalia: Romano's Revenge
I found a vid on YouTube that said: "Hetalia Lost Episode, English subs HD". So I clicked it. When I was sure it had loaded enough not to buffer, I started watching. It started with a collection of the clips where Romano and Germany were arguing and the likes, such as when Romano blamed Germany for all the bad things that happened to him that morning. I also saw scenes which I didn't see before, but they looked normal enough. After that the ヘタリア (Hetalia) opening showed. The next scene showed Romano, spying on Germany in some bushes. He seemed to be planning something. He was muttering and checking the stuff in his bag. He occasionally said something I could hear, like "Germany", "Payback", "Italy too", etc. He seemed too angry, even as Romano. Eventually, he started walking towards Germany. Germany, who appeared to be fixing things, didn't hear him. Romano pulled something out of his bag. And then I saw what it was. A knife. Quick as a flash, Romano slashed at Germany. He missed. Germany turned around, a strangled yell coming out of his mouth. But it was too late. Romano had slashed again. He kept stabbing, hacking, slashing. Until Germany was nothing more than a disemboweled corpse. Romano then put on some gloves, grabbed the corpse, and stuffed him in one of the dumpsters. He went to the restroom and changed his clothes and washed off the blood on his arms. He then went to Italy. "Hey Romano! Watcha doing? Isn't it nice today?" "Italy! There's a pool of blood outside! Come look at it!" "Wow, really?! Come on let's go!" They ran to outside and Romano led him to the blood. "Who do you think it belongs to? Why not ask Germany to look at this?!" Italy babbled. Romano was right behind him. "I'm very sorry, Italy..." He whispered. And slit his throat. Italy fell, and clutched his throat. "Romano... Why... You're my... Brother... Why..." He gasped. Tears in his eyes, Romano walked away. He went to the restroom. And wept. Soon, he heard footsteps going to the bathroom. "Romano! What happened? I saw Italy outside dead!" It was Japan. Romano cursed. He forgot about him. "Wait... Is that blood on your clothes?" Romano grabbed his knife. Japan stepped back. "Hey! What is wrong with you?!" Romano advanced. Japan ran. He ran into Germany's room. "Germany! GERMANY?!" He called. "It's too late, Japan. He's dead. No one to help you now." "You killed him?! Do you realise what you've done? And Italy too?! He was your brother! I thought you loved him! And you killed him! Just like that!" "ENOUGH!" Romano yelled. "Don't you know how hard it is?! Being second to Germany for my brother! My own brother! And now, it's the end for YOU!" He leapt at Japan. Japan dodged him by an inch. He saw the tears in Romano's eyes. This distracted him. Romano turned, and stabbed him. Japan looked down, and saw the knife embedded in his chest. Romano turned his back and started to leave. Japan then knew what he had to do. Using the last of his strength, he pulled out the knife, gritting his teeth as more blood gushed out. He threw the knife. And it hit Romano right in his back. Japan faintly muttered, "Sorry... But... You might... Have killed... The... Others..." He stopped breathing. Romano yelled. And fell to the floor. The World Meeting was about to begin. But England told America to wait a little more. "I feel as if some of us are missing..." England said to America. "Dude, you are totally right. I feel the same way as you do..." America said, frowning. China overheard them and said, "Wait, I haven't seen the Axis Powers yet, aru!" "That's it!" America loudly said. "I wonder what could have happened..." England said, thinking. "Dudes, why don't we like, go to their house and check it out?" America suggested. "Okay, I'll tell the others, aru!" China said. "EVERYONE! LISTEN!" China yelled into a microphone. Everyone instantly stopped. "The Axis Powers seem to be missing..." England said. "And we are going to their house, to see what happened!" China finished. Everyone agreed. The narrator said that the search was started right after. They split off into groups, America leading one group, England, China, France and Russia leading the other groups. England's group checked out the backyard. "Hey, England! Italy... Is dead!" Greece said. "What the bloody hell happened here?!" England said, looking at Italy's silent body. "OMG! England! There's like, totally another pool of blood here!" Poland yelled. "But whose?" Lithuania said. England suggested, "Why not meet up with another group to tell them what we found?" So they walked off. Anmerica's group checked out the dumpsters. "It smells awful here!" Canada complained. No one paid attention to him, as usual. "Who are you?" Kumajirou asked. "I'm Canada!" Canada said. A shout disrupted the conversation. "Hey! A body! In this dumpster here!" Austria yelled. America said, "Well, pull it out!" Eventually they did. "It's...Germany..." Austria shakily said. "He's dead, that's for sure!" America said. Suddenly, England was there, with his group. "England! Whaddya find?" America said. "Italy. He's... Dead. And a different pool of blood. Who's blood, we don't know." "Italy? He's dead? Well, Germany's dead too... I bet that was his blood..." America said. "Germany? Oh, bloody hell..." England moaned, as he laid his eyes on Germany's corpse. "Anyway, let's go to Russia's group. See what they found..." America said. Russia's Group was in charge of the bathrooms. They looked in almost all when they found a bathroom. With blood on the mirror and the sink. "Well no one is here, but, who left the blood stains?" Russia said. "Sir, Russia, I think if we ask another group what they found, we might know who's blood that was..." Latvia suggested. "Well, let's try that, then?" Switzerland said. They went out of the bathroom and saw America and England, with their groups. "Well, anything guys?" Russia asks. "Germany and Italy. Both dead." England says. "Oh, really? We found blood stains in this bathroom." Russia tells them. "Let's go find China and France." America says. France and China's groups were assigned to the rooms of the house. France's group started from the bottom. China's group started from the top. Eventually, France's group went to the second floor. China's group also went down to the second floor. They teamed up, searching the rooms. "I hope we find them..." China says. "Yes, and hopefully they will be alri-" "HEY EVERYONE! I found Japan and Romano! But, this isn't good..." Ukraine trailed off. France cursed. "I had to say that..." He said. They ran to the room. "Oh no..." China said. "Both dead." Hungary said, sobbing. "With a knife in Romano's back..." Seychelles added. "Japan wouldn't have murdered Romano!" China bursts out. "Indeed. That's very unlikely." France said. "But what happened then?" Estonia said. America suddenly bursts in, followed by England, Russia, and their groups. "Hey, guys, whaddya find?" America says. Without a word, China and France gesture to the bodies. "Oh, God..." America exclaims. "All the Axis Powers are dead then..." England mutters. "WHAT?!" England, Russia, and America quickly explain. "This is too complicated. We'll never know what happened." Moaned France. "So, I guess that's that then..." America mumbled sadly. So they left. Now no one will ever know what really happened. I've hated Romano ever since, removing all the pictures of him in my computer. My friends think I'm insane, since all of them love Romano. But not me. Now that I know what he did. I tried going back to the video after shutting my computer down from shock and horror. But it won't show up. History, YouTube, all of the possible ways of seeing it again. Not a single trace was left. So, please, if you see that episode, contact me. I need someone to discuss it to. Credited to Hetalia4ever Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Lost episudes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Crappypasta Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:DIALOGUE!